Sial!
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: "Sial, sial, sial!" umpat Sasuke disepanjang jalanan yang dia lalui./ Di dedikasikan untuk SHSD "SasuHina Sweet Day"/


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Absolutely Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, gajeness, DLDR**

**Di dedikasikan untuk SHSD "SasuHina Sweet Day**"

.

.

**Happy Reading, SHL**

.

.

.

"Sial, sial!" laki-laki itu mengumpat kesal. Dia telah menyadari kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan. Dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum hal yang dia takutkan terjadi. Pemuda bersurai raven itu terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Dobe, dimana kau sekarang?" ada terselip nada tak sabar di suara nge-_bass_nya.

.

.

.

.

_Cafe Love &Coffe_

"Kau_sih_, selingkuh terus," ucap pemuda bersurai pirang kepada sehabatnya.

"Sebaik dan sesabar apapun Hinata tetap saja dia seorang wanita yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang, kau malah selingkuh di depan hidung Hinata."

"Hinata juga manusia Sasuke, menyesalkan kau sekarang?" ucap Naruto menceramahi Sasuke. Sahabatnya.

Pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha hanya diam dengan muka datar sedatar papan cucian. Pikirannya terus melayang pada percakapan yang dia dengarkan dari sahabat yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Suasana tenang dan aroma lavender yang menyegarkan memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke. Dia betah berlama-lama di kamar ini. Dia hampir saja terlelap.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau terus bermain seperti ini?" ucap perempuan bersurai indigo disampingnya.

"Hn." Hanya sahutan yang sulit dipahami yang didapatkan perempuan itu.

"Sasuke, kau dengar tidak sih?" perempuan yang dipeluk erat oleh Sasuke dari belakang terlihat kesal. Namun hanya dengkuran halus yang menyambutnya.

"Huh, dia sudah tidur. Sasuke sampai kapan kau berselingkuh dengan wanita-wanita itu? Aku membutuhkan kepastian Sasuke mengenai hubungan kita. Umurku sekarang 28 tahun. Kau ingin membiarkan aku terus menua."

"Sasuke apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika ada laki-laki lain yang menawarkan kebahagiaan untukku. Jujur aku tergoda dengan tawaran itu. Huh, Kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini,"

"Selamat tidur Sasuke-_kun_." Wanita itu mendekap tangan Sasuke yang berada diperut datarnya untuk mencari kekuatan untuk hatinya.

Dia tidak menyadari laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya erat sekarang sedang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sasuke kau dengar tidak _sih_," ucap Naruto dengan satu tangan mengibas-ibas didepan muka Sasuke.

"Kau berisik Dobe," ucapnya sembari mengalihkan atensinya kepada objek yang berlalu lalang diluar jendela.

Matanya terlihat melotot tajam ketika melihat Hinata sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata, yang ia kenal sebagai laki-laki yang terus menggoda Hinata ketika ia dan Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMA. Amarahnya sekita meluap-luap ketika melihat laki-laki itu menggandeng mesra tangan kekasihnya. Sasuke seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak.

"Dobe, kau yang bayar semuanya." Sasuke segera melangkah keluar tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

.

.

.

"Sial, sial, sial!" umpat Sasuke disepanjang jalanan yang dia lalui.

"Kemana mereka perginya, dasar rakun sialan berani sekali dia menculik kelinci kecil dari tangan serigala."

"Sial, sial, sial!" hanya umpatan lagi yang keluar dari mulut manis Sasuke. Sasuke seperti orang kesetanan karena objek yang dia cari belum dia temukan.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunujukkan pukul 8 malam tapi Hinata belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Nomor Ponsel Hinata selalu tidak aktif saat dihubungi. Hinata tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi pemikirannya.

'Apakah Hinata sedang kesulitan di jalan atau sekarang dia bersenang-senang dengan rakun jelek itu dan mengadakan kencan romantis.'

"Ck, Sial."

Membayangkannya saja sasuke tidak sanggup, apalagi kalau itu sebuah kenyataan. Apa Hinata akan berciuman dengan rakun itu dan berakhir diranjang. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Sasuke semakin panik. Hinata hanya miliknya. Tidak seorangpun Sasuke biarkan mengambil apa yang sudah dia miliki.

Huh...laki-laki arogan itu baru mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata ketika melihat dirinya mesra dengan perempuan lain.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari wanita yang ditunggunya sudah berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Loh…Sasuke-_kun _sudah pulang?" ada nada kepanikan disana.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau pasti lapar, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap wanita itu beranjak dari ruang tamu itu menuju dapur. _Mood_ Sasuke jelek jika kelaparan.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang memasakkan nasi goreng kesukaan Sasuke. Tercium aroma yang dapat menggugah selera makan orang kelaparan seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu!"

Namun tangan nakal Sasuke tetap mendekap perut Hinata dari belakang. Bahkan sekarang pria bermata onix itu sudah memberikan ciuman-ciuman yang menggoda pada lehernya. Sikap manja Sasuke sedang kambuh rupanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke-_kun?" _ucap Hinata sambil memindahkan nasi goreng ke piring makan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun _aku tidak mengerti dengan gumaman itu." Bukan jawaban yang dia peroleh melainkan sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan membuatnya terpaksa menoleh ke belakang, belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, sebuah ciuman lembut diterima bibirnya. Ciuman yang membuat Hinata terhanyut akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh bibir itu.

Ciuman lembut dan panjang itu berakhir karena mereka harus memberi asupan oksigen untuk otak mereka. Seringai nakal terlihat dari pria yang mempunyai bibir seksi itu ketika melihat wajah Hinata-nya bersemu merah. Padahal mereka sering melakukannya bahkan lebih dari itu. Itulah salah satu nilai lebih yang dimiliki Hinata yang membuat Sasuke merasa istimewa dihati pujaannya.

Tanpa tandeng aling-aling Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata untuk menghadap dirinya. Membuat Hinata memekik kaget.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Hinata. Dia merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Sasuke malam ini. Sasuke menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya dan terlihat err-menggoda dimata Hinata. Hinata segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesum yang muncul di otaknya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ayo buat anak denganku!" ucap laki-laki itu tegas disertai sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Wanita yang bernama Hinata hanya _cengo _mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik senyuman disertai tawa kecil terdengar dari wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Hei, kau jangan tertawa!" ucap Sasuke ketus. Pelukan pada Hinata ia eratkan. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Iya, ayo kita buat anak bersama." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Hinata tahu Sasuke bukanlah pria yang romantis. Dia sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke karena mereka sudah lama bersama berbagi suka dan duka bersama. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kata-kata lamaran yang didapatkannya benar-benar tidak romantis dan terkesan mesum. Yah... sangat Sasuke.

"Hinata, kita menikah musim semi ini," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata.

"A-Apa?" pekik Hinata.

Demi rambut ayam Sasuke apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat dan terkesan mendadak.

Demi rambut ayam Sasuke apakah ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

Musim semi 2 minggu lagi akan menyapa Tokyo. Sedangkan mereka belum melakukan persiapan apapun. Bahkan papi Hiashi belum tahu.

"Tenang saja, Okaa-Sama sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Seringai Sasuke lebih lebar dari biasanya. Melihat senyum Sasuke, Hinata bergidik _ngeri. _

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar mempunyai refleks yang baik, dia cepat menyadari banyak predator yang lapar sedang mengincar kelinci kecilnya, dengan memberikan kelinci kecilnya wortel yang lezat. Saat itulah dia akan menangkap dan memenjarakan sang kelinci kecil di kandang. Huh... jebakan yang manis dan itulalah yang terjadi pada Hinata, dia sudah terlalu banyak terbuai dengan pesona Sasuke, hanya dengan 3 kata sangat tidak romantis dari Sasuke berhasil membuat hati Hinata terjerat hanya untuk Sasuke.

"Hinata, kaulah hadiah terindah untukku," ucap Sasuke dengan memandang lekat mata lavender Hinata.

Selama hidupnya baru pertama kali ini dia mendengar kata-kata manis keluar dari mulut Sasuke, bahkan kata-kata lamaran Sasuke jauh dari kesan romantis. Membuat Hinata lupa caranya untuk bernapas karena perasaan membuncah yang dirasakannya. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar memerah, membuatnya cepat-cepat menunduk dan menautkan kedua tangannya karena gugup, tiba-tiba matanya membulat sempurna melihat cincin polos berwarna kuning melingkar cantik di jari manisnya. Refleks Hinata memang lambat, bahkan Hinata baru menyadari ekstensi cincin itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, terima kasih telah memilihku." Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Bodoh," Ucap Sasuke disertai sebuah senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapapun.

.

.

.

Huh...dibulan yang romantis dilamar dengan tidak romantisnya. _Poor _Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, jauhi Gaara!" ternyata Sasuke masih cemburu. Huh...dasar pencemburu.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**AN ::**

Huh lega...akhirnya fic ini kelar juga. Apakah ini sudah sesuai tema...entah kenapa aku sangat sulit memasukan tema valentine ke fanfic ini. Aku juga tahu judul ficnya aneh...tapi tetap aku kasih judul itu karena aku suka..(plakk). ^^ V . Menurut kalian ini termasuk fanfic fluffy nggak?

Mind to review?

**27 Februari 2014**

_**Salam Hangat**_

**U.N.**


End file.
